monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Clawdeen Wolf and the Freaky Fabulous Fashion Show
Clawdeen Wolf and the Freaky Fabulous Fashion Show is the fourth book in the Monster High Diaries book series. Summary After learning that Monster High needs some new sports equipment and the Fearleading Squad's uniforms need an update, Clawdeen comes up with an idea to hold a fashion show to raise the money needed. As the summer vacation approaches, Clawdeen starts making plans in a diary for the show, including asking her friends to create their own outfits to show along with Clawdeen's designs. The ghouls are all too happy to help, and decide to join Clawdeen at her house to look over her designs. She gets miffed when she learns Clawd and Howleen have also invited friends over to their cramped house, but decides to make the most of it, accepting that it's just a part of being in a large family. In Clawdeen's room, she helps fit her friends into dresses made for the show when Clawd stops by and tells her that several of their family members, including all four generations of their grandparents and their young cousin Clawdette, are visiting for a family reunion for two weeks. Clawdeen fears the extra visitors means she won't get any peace to work on her show, and when she's asked to help get the house ready for them, she feels angry that she always has to put her family first before her own interests. The Wolf relatives move in the next day, and while Clawdeen doesn't get the chance to work much on her clothes, she does show her designs off of her Grandparents and cousin Clawdette, who are genuinely impressed. Clawdeen's happy that she's able to share her work with her family, she just wishes they could spare her more time to work on it. A week later, Clawdeen asks if she can go visit her friends to get some work down with them, but is asked to help Clawdia, Clawd and Howleen babysit Clawdette and the younger cousins while the adults are out for the night. She goes to find some arts and crafts stuff for them to play with, only to find them playing with her outfits for the show, accidentally ruining them. After Clawdette apologizes the next day, Clawdeen wonders how she'll be able to finish all her designs before the day of the show. When her mother asks if she'd like to join the family to go shopping, she loses her cool and yells at them, saying her friends have been more supportive of her show than they have been. She sneaks out of the house to spend the afternoon at Draculaura's and her friends make some final preparations for the show, she laments that it won't be as spectacular as she hoped. When she returns home, Clawd confronts her about her outburst, and suggests that she should ask the family to help her get the show ready. Realizing that she's never asked them for help while they have asked for her help throughout their stay. Clawdeen apologizes to her family, and asks if they can help her complete her outfits. Everyone eagerly agrees to help, and along with the Ghoulfriends, they all pitch in and are able to complete everything on Clawdeen's list. Finally, the show takes place and is a rousing success, with lots of money earned and buyers interested in Clawdeen's designs. Clawdeen invites both her family and her friends on the stage, proud to be part of two special packs. Characters Notes Category:Books